Utrone's Official Wiki
Welcome to ! A concept created by TalosMD Join our Discord and enjoy the concept Here Concept Timeline • 2025: The Promoter crash lands on Earth, which provides translated diagrams of advanced technology in which advances the human race’s own technology by two hundred years. • 2100: Humanity finalizes what becomes known as the “Spartan” project; utilizes them for high-priority missions against anti government terrorists. • 2115: Humanity first contacts and eventually breaks war with the covenant, a genocidal religious group consisting of several species. • 2117: Humanity unleashes Operation Readrum, in which they begin destroying Sangheili civilian colonies and performing brutal experiments on their prisoners in search of biological weakness. • 2119: The Sangheili council attempt to inspire the Covenant Leaders to begin peace attempts; they ultimately fail. • 2120: The Great Schism occurs, splitting the Covenant into itself and a counter-covenant movement known as The Swords of Sangheilios. • 2124: The leaders of The Covenant are eliminated; the religious movement scatters into what will eventually become The Remnants. • 2125: The Sangheili and Humanity form an official peace treaty, despite controversy. They begin societal integration in a new habitable planet called Utrone. They formulate the United Species Association as its ruling government between the Sangheili ministry and the Human governments. • 2128: The Sangheili and Humanity discover The Mass Relays; which would lead up to the First Contact War between humanity and the turians. The Sangheili withdraw most of their forces in worry of their own home worlds being affected, seeing how the turians have parallel combat capabilities. • 2128: The Sangheili declare war against the turians after they attempt to invade Utrone. • 2129: The First Contact War concludes with the council’s interference; Humanity and the Sangheili are then granted hospitality within multi-species planets, including the crucible. • 2130: Utrone established as the center of interspecies delegation for all species. • 2131: Anthropomorphic species are discovered in the outer rim of the milky way galaxy and are integrated into Utrone's Society. Backstory Utrone is a planet consisting of mostly forest and vast seas, with the northern and southern poles consisting of more sea than land. It was first discovered by humanity in 2115 during the great Covenant War; a genocidal campaign sparked by religious ideology of the Covenant faction against humanity. As the war began to tilt more and more into the Covenant’s favor, small slivers of the human population began to slip into Utrone in hopes of hiding from the alien superpower as Earth began to fall. Humanity’s final push for their continued existence resulted in the successful assassination of the prophet of Regret- one of three key leaders in the Covenant faction. This caused political outrage which all pointed to the backbone of the superpower, the Sangheili, as the cause for their leader’s demise. Despite the Sangheili being the largest contributor to the Covenant (rivaled with the brutes), the Covenant stripped the Sangheili of their honorary title as the “protectors” of the prophets and proceeded to hand it off to the brutes. This caused severe political and logistical upset across the Covenant- the entire species collaboration among the faction went from a fantastic process to an explosive disaster. The catalyst of this problem occurred in the assassination of Irka ‘Rosamee, one of the Sangheili councilors in the Covenant, by a brute. With the prophets simply sliding the death of the respected councilor under the rug, the Sangheili had no other choice but to split away in a internal war known as the Great Schism. During the Great Schism the Sangheili and their various assets from across all covenant species would ally themselves with humanity and ultimately prevail in the war. All of the prophets fell, one by one, and the remaining covenant leaders slipped into hiding only to resurface as terroristic remnants in the society to come. With the war finally over, Humanity and the Sangheili pursued logistical collaboration in which all occured in the planet Utrone. Over time they would both sign the “Haven” treaty, in which established Utrone as the epicenter of all human-sangheili activities including societal integration. Opinion was mixed on both sides- with some seeing it as a light at the end of a very dark tunnel, while others demanding justice for their fallen loved ones. Some sparks of riots and anti-alien hate crime sparked in the multispecies community, which inspired the creation of Unified Security (dubbed U-Sec); the main police force in the planet. In 2128, Human and Sangheili researchers discover the Mass Relays- an unknown coupling of mechanical slingshots spread throughout the galaxy which transported ships into various parts of the milky way. This stimulated the Researcher’s Endeavor, to which the Human and Sangheili naval powers collaborated in the discovery of distant planets once thought to be unreachable. During their research they’d be met with a violent introduction to the Turian species after accidentally trespassing into their homeworld. Their violent attack against the human-sangheili collaborated Navy transpired into what was dubbed the First Contact War. A war initially fought between humanity and the Turians (as it was humanity that fired the first shot), but eventually included the Sangheili against the Turians after the Turians attempted to invade Utrone. The war came to a quick close after the galactic council, the governing establishment of most sentient beings in the galaxy, intervened. Thus confirming to both humanity and the Sangheili that the galaxy has much more in stock than they realized… Utrone became the landmark of inter-species collaboration in the Milky Way, rivaling the council’s own Citadel. Over time more and more sentient species would be discovered, sparking what would eventually be known as the United Species Association- Utrone’s official government dedicated to the exploration and integration of alien species into civilized society. Politics Utrone is ran through a layered democracy, their hierarchy is best represented by this graph. The planet is lead by the office of the Governor. Legal System Utrone's laws were originally written by humanity during the pre-covenant era, but were later expanded and/or modified after the inclusion of the Sangheili and the council species. The law of the land is dictated by Utrone's Executive, Legislative, and Judicial Branch. Much like the United States, Utrone has three levels of government: * Local "Colonies" who are lead by their elected "Supervisor" ** '''Executive Position: '''Supervisor ** '''Judiciary: '''Local Court(s) ** '''Legislative: '''Local Council * State "districts" who oversee their respective colonies, lead by their "Superintendent" ** '''Executive Position: '''Superintendent ** '''Judiciary: '''District Supreme Court ** '''Legislative: '''District Congressmen * Planetary who oversees all districts in Utrone, lead by the "Governor" ** '''Executive Position: '''Governor ** '''Judiciary: '''Supreme Court ** '''Legislative: '''Congress Each level of government has their own set of laws and regulations pertaining to whatever they have jurisdiction over. So long as their laws do not contraindicate the laws of their superior government agency, they have free reign. Every level of government has a right to appeal an existing law to Utrone's Supreme Court who ultimately decides the legality of every existing law. Military Important Articles Category:Political Parties Category:Organizations Category:Key Events Category:Characters Category:Items Category:Systematic